Daniel Perry
The Right Honourable Daniel Perry, P.C. M.P. OC (@DanielPerryMP‏) is a Model Parliamentarian and former Prime Minister of Canada who has been active since MPSP17 and the first to represent the ridings of Regina—Qu'Appelle and Bay of Quinte. He is well known for long time feud with the Hon. Andrew Potter and has had multiple Twitter spats. Perry received the Order of Canad in 2019 for his work on the Model Parliment Committee. 'Political Career' MPSP17 Perry entered politics in 2017, being elected as the Member of Parliament for Regina—Qu'Appelle under the banner of CPU. He was appointed to the Privy Council as the President of the Treasury Board. At the end of his term, Perry announced that he would not be seeking re-election but instead return to his home province of Ontario MPSP18 Concerned by the ideas of WAVE, Perry announced on October 5, 2018, that he would toss his hat back into the ring and seek public office. During MPSP18, Perry joined the Canadian Alliance of Steins and Kegs (CASK), a party that advocated for increased beverage rights and freedoms of all Canadians, as well as for measures that maintained the purity of alcoholic beverages and sharing Canadian beverages across the world. He was appointed the Minister of Finance following the resignation of the Hon. Jeremy Liedtke. MPSP19 Joining longtime friend, Alec Connor, Perry was a founding member of the CAVE Party. A party dedicated to bringing Canada backward, one step at a time. Centuries of progress had left Canada forgetting real Canadian values, the values of prehistoric times. Canadians want to go back to the good old days, before such innovations such as running water, food security, and peace. The CAVE party promoted endeavor to bring Canada back to a prehistoric state through smart and inclusive policy, ensuring that all Canadian cavemen and women will enjoy the primitive and unforgiving society that they deserve. Perry was instrumental in organizing the creation of a new party with the National Bird Front (NBF), incorporating elements of the platforms from both former parties. The new party, the DODO Front, officially came into existence in late October 2018. Perry remained the Whip of the new party and key part of the War Room leading up to the election. On November 22, 2018, Perry was re-elected MP for Bay of Quinte. The DODO Front won 111 seats in the election, forming the Official Opposition. Perry was an instrumental piece in negotiations with the Party People of Canada to form a coalition government and to defeat the TOGA Government on a confidence vote. Following the fall of TOGA, the DODO/PPC coalition government took office and Perry was appointed Cheif Government Whip. Following the resignation of the Rt. Hon. Alec Connor, Perry left his position of Chief Government Whip to become the Prime Minister of Canada. Shortly thereafter he was forced to resign himself in scandal and appointed the Rt. Hon. Brian Triska as his replacement. Perry resigned from caucus and took his seat with fellow washed up and scandaled plagued Prime Ministers in GOP. On January 22, 2018, Perry announced that he would not seek re-election but instead retire from public office. Model Parliment Committee Following his second term in office, Perry was called upon by the Governor General, Matthew Boulden, to serve as the Director of Guest Speakers. During this time Perry was the sole person responsible for coordinating and recruiting guest speakers to make speeches during the Model Parliament sitting days. Guest speakers share their vast political knowledge and experiences with our participants and help to inspire future generations. The Governor General later added to Perry portfolio to include Director of Sponsorship. As the director, he was responsible for reaching out to sponsors for support for the Model Parliament Event. For his service, Perry received the Order of Canada.